Beepants
by smile.in.love
Summary: Si a John le dieran una libra por cada sorpresa que descubre de su compañero... Sherlock es un bálsamo para el aburrimiento, suave y picante al mismo tiempo. Johnlock


**BeePants**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños ****JawnBloggerHolmes!**

Mrs. Hudson había ido a visitar a un familiar a Glasgow o, más bien, a ver el testamento de éste. Es la típica persona que sabes que existe cuando llega a casa una carta notarial. Creías que estas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas o series londinenses, pero parece que no. Sea como fuere, te tocaba hacer la colada — toda la colada —. ¿Sherlock haciendo algo en casa que no fuese tocar el violín o incordiar, sobre todo eso último? Que te lo pasen por escrito.

— ¿Pero cuánta ropa tiene este hombre? ¿Y camisas? ¿Qué es, el día del color morado? Oh..., ¿pero qué…?

Tendido en el sofá con el violín en las manos. Notas desacordes, palpitante cerebro a la legua.

— Sherlock..., ¿qué es esto? —brindaste la ropa interior de tu compañero al viento. Él dirigió sus ojos hasta la prenda.

— Mis slips de abeja. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te los preste? —como si todo el mundo tuviese unos.

— ¿Para qué quiero yo tus calzoncillos? — ¿quién presta sus calzoncillos?

— Cierto, ya tienes tu tanga rojo —tu cara sí que estaba roja.

— Bóxer rojos —cómo diablos...

— Tanga rojo —cabezota insistente.

— ¡Que no tengo ningún tanga rojo, adulto con ropa interior de abeja! — ¿te habrías pasado en las formas? Sherlock te sacaba de tus casillas.

— ¿Tienes razón? — ¿en serio?

— ¿En qué, exactamente? —en que es un inmaduro, en que te espía los cajones...

— 50 libras — ¿qué?

— ¿Disculpa? — en serio, ¿qué?

— Bájate el pantalón, por 50 libras —será verdad...

— Estás de broma, ¿verdad? — ¿verdad?

— ¿100? — ¿pero qué dice?

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo, al menos? —hombre, con 100 libras puedo...

— Tómalo o déjalo —qué malo eres.

Comenzaste a bajarte el pantalón, primero el botón, luego la cremallera... Sherlock..., ¿qué? ¿Se estaba desabrochando el suyo? ¿Qué, qué, qué?

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? —rápido paraste en seco y cruzaste las manos a modo de defensa poco práctica.

— Te imito —tenía las manos en posición idéntica a las tuyas. Abriste la boca, pero la cerraste sin decir nada. Por supuesto, te imitó también en eso.

— ¡Deja de imitarme! —adivina...

— ¡Deja de imitarme! —oh, por el amor de dios...

Bajaste brusco el pantalón con rabia, dejando a la vista más de lo intencionado.

— ¿Contento? —jurarías que sí por el brillo de sus ojos.

— Y tanto —relamió esos labios pecaminosos.

La puerta se abrió y..., oh.

— Oh, perdonadme, chicos. ¿Interrumpo algo? Oh, os dejo solos, os dejo solos —Mrs. Hudson siempre tan oportuna. Pero, ¿por qué se acababa de ir corriendo? Bajaste la mirada sospechando algo y lo encontraste. Un motivo descubierto. Comenzó a arderte todo el cuerpo.

— Ahora comprendo tu éxito con las féminas —el gracioso de tu compañero de piso, siempre tan halagador. — ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Cuánto? — le miraste más que extrañado. — ¿Cuánto qué?

— ¿Cuánto mide? Yo diría que... —frunciste el ceño indignado.

— Lo que no te importe —y, volviéndote a colocar el pantalón, le diste la espalda. Te marcharías al piso de Sarah y puede que no volvieras hasta mañana. O quizás pasado mañana.

El detective, doctorado en lenguaje corporal por la universidad de su palacio mental, no tardó en pararte con su delgada mano en tu hombro sano. Esperaste a oír qué se le había ocurrido esta vez.

— Si no te gustan mis calzoncillos, puedo vivir sin ellos. Si no quieres que mire los tuyos, miraré a todas partes menos a ellos. Sólo te pido algo a cambio —se acercó a tu oído y tragó saliva mientras tú aguantabas la respiración —no..., me dejes.

Besó tu mejilla y derribó todas tus defensas. Debía verse realmente amenazado para llegar a eso. Pero ése no era el problema.

— Sabes que nunca podría hacerlo —la situación se había vuelto un tanto extraña. Y se volvió más aún cuando tomó tu mano y la introdujo bajo su pantalón.

— ¿Sientes esa ropa interior que odias? ¿Te sigue disgustando ahora? —apretó tu mano contra la prenda y la forma de debajo.

— Oh, para Sherlock, para —tu temperatura subía y lo que no era tu temperatura también. Por supuesto, no te hizo ni caso.

— Enséñame ese tanga —y mordió tu oreja. Gemiste como nunca en tu vida y sentiste su sonrisa.

— Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo —la compostura se había ido hacía ya rato. Tu hombro se quejó frío y tu pantalón en el suelo.

— Mentiroso —ahora se escuchaba cerca de tu comisura, muy cerca.

— No me importa —al diablo con todo. Querías ser tocado, ser tocado por él. Giraste la cara, no más de 20 grados, apretando con rabia/deseo/necesidad su sexo cubierto por esas curiosas abejas pop-artísticas. Ese gemido casi te hace irte ahí mismo.

No llegaste a besarle, porque él lo hizo primero.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí les vengo a dejar otro fic de estos dos personajes de mi vida.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Jawn!**

**¡Disfruten :D !**


End file.
